Cita-Cita
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —For ShadowMindFather. Dedicated for SHIKAINO FC./ Semua orang memiliki cita-cita masing-masing. Ada yang menuruni orang tuanya. Ada pula sesuai dengan kemauan sendiri. Kalau kau?./"—alasanku karena ingin melebihi Ayah dan Kakek. Menjadi pengatur strategi paling hebat dan tunggu saja kalau aku akan menjadi Ketua Jounin termuda nanti./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cita-cita © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**ShadowMindFather [Dedicated for SHIKAINO_FC]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shikamaru Nara & Ino Yamanaka**_

_**[Rei Nara POV]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Semua orang memiliki cita-cita masing-masing_

_Ada yang menuruni orang tuanya_

_Ada pula sesuai dengan kemauan sendiri_

_Kalau kau?_

_._

_._

* * *

_-1-_

"Haaah…, _Mendokusai na…"_

Aku bergumam bosan dengan kegiatan hari ini. Seharian diriku di rumah, apalagi tidak ada pekerjaan yang menyenangkan aku lakukan sekarang. Lagipula Sei dan Kei tidak mengunjungi kediamannya, mungkin mereka berdua bernasib sama sepertiku. Karena kegiatan akademik diliburkan dan tentunya diberi tugas oleh Kiba-_sensei._ Tugasnya adalah _apa cita-citamu?_

Merepotkan sekali…

Kenapa harus ada cita-cita yang harus dijadiin _Pr_ oleh _sensei_ penyuka anjing itu. Bukannya aku tidak punya, tapi memang cita-cita apa yang harus aku tulis di kertas. Bahkan aku tanya pada dua sahabatku saja dan mereka mengatakan seperti ini…

"_Kalau aku sih pengen jadi Hokage seperti Otousanku. Lagipula Jiisanku juga dulunya Hokage…"_

Itu sih dari Kei Uzumaki—anak dari Naruto-_jisan_ dan Hinata-_basan_. Dia mirip sekali dengan Ayahnya dari fisik sampai sifatnya juga, tapi ada sifat lembut dari Ibunya. Kemudian kedua, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sei Uchiha—anak dari Sasuke-_jisan_ dan Sakura-_basan._

"_Hn. Kalau cita-citaku ingin jadi Ketua Anbu sama seperti Tou-sanku. Walaupun nantinya aku berniat mengubahnya menjadi Hokage."_

Sudah kuduga kalau mereka akan mengikuti jejak ayah mereka berdua. Aku juga sempat melerai mereka berdua bertengkar gara-gara Sei menyebut kata Hokage di depan Kei. Mereka berdua persis seperti Ayah mereka. Tidak mau saling mengalah satu sama lain. Tapi aku memaklumi, karena kedua Ayahnya adalah pahlawan desa.

Hm, berpikir pahlawan desa. Ayahku juga pahlawan desa. Berkat dialah, strategi perang dunia ninja yang disampaikan kakek bisa tersampaikan dengan cepat. Lagipula _IQ_ yang dimiliki Ayah melebihi 200, jadi dia juga bisa menyusun strategi lain. Aku jadi bangga mempunyai figur Ayah seperti dia. Bahkan dia percayai sebagai Ketua Jounin—menggantikan kakek yang sudah wafat saat perang.

Kombinasi antara paman Naruto sebagai Hokage, paman Sasuke sebagai Ketua Anbu dan Ayahku sebagai Ketua Jounin—membuat desa yang aku tinggali menjadi aman. Berkat kecepatan mengambil keputusan paman Naruto juga paman Sasuke mempunyai pemikiran yang jenius, dan jangan melupakan Ayahku memiliki strategi yang hebat—hampir tidak konflik terjadi di desa ini. Mereka hebat sekali.

Ah, kalian tidak tahu aku sepertinya. Aku Rei Nara—anak dari Shikamaru dan Ino. Mereka dulu teman se-tim bersama paman Chouji. Bahkan mereka bertiga memiliki kombinasi _Ino-Shika-Chou_, istilah itupun dari kedua kakekku yang sudah wafat dan kakek Chouza. Memori masa lalu yang pernah diceritakan Ayahku saat waktu senggang begini.

Haaah, sekarang kemana Ayah dan Ibu sih? Dan kenapa juga adik perempuanku dibawa pula sama Ibu. Kalau begini, mendingan aku mampir ke rumah Sei atau rumah Kei. Tapi berkat kecerewetan Ibuku berhasil membuatku mendekam di rumah. Membosankan dan merepotkan, itu dua kata untuk hari ini. Lagipula aku salut dengan Ayah yang tahan akan kecerewetan Ibu, sama seperti yang dikatakan Sei—kalau sifat Ibunya sama dengan Ibuku. Aku baru sadar kalau mereka adalah sahabatan sejak dari akademi dan sampai sekarang awet sekali.

Aku pun memejamkan mata sejenak dan mungkin diriku akan terlelap dalam alam bawah mimpi. Hobi tidur ini diturunkan dari Ayah, apalagi kalau tidak ada kegiatan pasti pelampiasan adalah satu kata yaitu—tidur. Lamat-lamat aku akan masuk ke dalam dunia mi—astaga aku lupa dengan _PR_ itu. Tugas itu harus dikumpul besok juga. Diriku langsung bangkit dan kembali ke kamar kemudian mengambil kertas dan tentunya alat tulisku.

Lalu aku langsung duduk di balkon rumah dan menulis apa cita-citaku di kertas. Diriku langsung terbayang apa yang kutulis sekarang. Sama seperti Kei dan Sei, aku akan berkeinginan menjadi seperti Ayah—yakni Ketua Jounin. Lagipula diantara kedua temanku, aku paling jago main _Shogi_ walaupun Sei kadangan menang melawanku.

Alasan kenapa aku memilih cita-cita bukan karena Ayahku saja, tapi keinginaku menjadi lebih hebat dari Kakek dan Ayah. Aku akan menjadi pengatur strategi melebihi mereka berdua karena—aku adalah keturunan dari mereka berdua.

"Sudah Ayah duga kau ada disini, Rei."

Sontak aku menoleh ke belakang dan iris kelamku agak membulat—melihat Ayahku yang menggendong adik perempuanku berdiri di sana. Aku pun langsung menyembunyikan kertas di saku celanaku dan menatap ke depan seolah tidak ada terjadi.

Ayahku agak tertawa kecil lalu dia duduk disampingku, begitu pula dengan adik perempuanku yang mirip dengan Ibu duduk di pangkuan Ayah. Tanpa ku sadari kertasku tadi di tarik oleh adik perempuanku sampai mataku melihatnya.

"Aibara, kembalikan kertasku!" pekikku.

Tanpa kuduga lagi kalau Ayah berhasil mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Aibara dan memberikan padaku. Dia kemudian menenangkan adikku yang merengek meminta kertas itu kembali.

"Cita-cita hm?"

Aku pun melirik Ayah yang berada disampingku. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku sebentar, "Ayah melihatnya ya."

Seraya menepuk punggung Aibara, Ayahku tersenyum hangat. "Hanya melihatnya sekilas dan cita-citamu ingin menjadi Ketua Jounin lalu alasannya—"

"—alasanku karena ingin melebihi Ayah dan Kakek. Menjadi pengatur strategi paling hebat dan tunggu saja kalau aku akan menjadi Ketua Jounin termuda nanti," potongku cepat.

Ayah langsung mengacak rambutku dan bergumam. "Darimana semangatmu itu, Rei? Kalau Ayah mengira dari kedua sahabatmu yang mengikuti jejak Ayah mereka masing-masing."

Diriku memiringkan kepalaku. "Loh, Ayah tahu dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja dari Ayah mereka, Rei. Kalian bertiga ini mungkin melebihi kami," gumam Ayah lagi sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sudah Rei duga," ucapku dan alhasil mendapat tepukan dari Ayah cukup keras di kepalaku.

Aku memberengut kesal, padahal aku hanya mengatakan '_Sudah Rei duga_'. Tapi kenapa kepalaku ditepuk oleh Ayah. Namun aku lirik Ayah, dia hanya mengendikkan bahu seolah tidak merasa bersalah.

"Boleh Ibu duduk disini, Rei?"

Diriku kemudian menoleh ke samping kananku dan menangkap atensi Ibuku. Aku pun mengangguk pelan dan kembali memosisikan kepalaku menghadap ke depan.

"Katanya kau mendapat tugas dari Kiba, benarkah Rei?" tanya Ibu.

"Tentang cita-cita, Ibu," jawabku seadanya.

Ibuku ber-oh saja lalu memberikan sepiring makanan kecil di pangkuanku. Belum sempat bertanya, Ibu langsung menyela ucapanku. "Ini dari nenek. Kebetulan tadi Ibu mampir sebentar lalu beliau memberikan ini."

"Huuh, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku seorang diri sih?" gerutuku sebal.

Ayah mengacak rambutku. "Kukira mengerjakan tugas itu butuh ketenangan, Rei. Maka dari kami pergi sebentar," kilahnya.

"Sebentar? Lama sekali, Ayaah…"

"Sudah-sudah, yang terpenting tugasmu selesai bukan?" tanya Ayahku.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya… ya… ya…" gumamku.

Lagi dan lagi, aku mendapat tepukan dari Ayahku, namun sebelum aku cemberut—baik Ibu, Ayah dan Aibara tertawa kecil. Lalu aku mau tak mau ikut hanyut dalam suasana yang langka ini. Menikmati suasana sore ditemani Ayah dan Ibu juga Aibara. Tak lupa aku mengadahkan ke langit dan sesaat melihat wajah kedua kakekku di sana. Diriku sambil bergumam dalam hati

"Aku yakin dan aku percaya kalau aku akan melebihi kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_***Owari***_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha**_

_Ini karyaku yang paling susah mikirin plotnya walau sebernanya ini tidak rumit. Tapi mumpung masih ada waktu dan kecintaanku akan pairing ini, aku persembahkan buat kalian ^^_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_

_Palembang, 19 Juli 2013_


End file.
